


The Warrior Captures the Widow

by linnydefensesquad



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Just something I wanted to write, Lesbians, SMUUUUUT, Sexy, Smut, Superheroes, kidnap, wonder woman - Freeform, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnydefensesquad/pseuds/linnydefensesquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cat and mouse game between Wonder Woman and Black Window is coming to a head, the ultimate climax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warrior Captures the Widow

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be careful where I read this if I were you.

The ropes bite into my skin, burning. I know it's going to leave a mark. But it's not like I haven't been in this situation before. 

I'm a little disapointed that the infamous Wonder Woman wasn't more creative. A dark, square room with concrete walls and flickering yellow lights, I mean really? Cliche. But something is different. My captor is nowhere to be found. 

I strain against the ropes again, feeling the unforgiving strands strain back. Where the hell is she?

It's been hours since she ambushed me with a syringe...some kind of sleeping drug. The room is hot, my skin is growing damp, and my blood red hair won't stay out of my eyes, which I can do nothing about, considering I'm, you know, tied up.

What I can't figure out is, why did she kidnap me at all? She's supposed to be all about "justice" or whatever she calls it to help her sleep at night. The reality of life is never so clean-cut.

My evening gown, black and floor length, is sparkling in the the crappy lighting, creating a strange and unfitting scenario. But the thing is, I'm bored. 

The door creaks open. My boredom is at an end. 

_She_ enters, all taut muscles, bare legs, and dark endless hair. I want her, and not for the first time.

She's carrying a large trunk with her, but her strength is obvious as she carries it nonchalantly with a few fingers.

Her dark eyes meet my own, relentless, eternal...hungry. I saw that passion in her the moment we met, though we never met with words. In fact, we've never even spoken. We've never needed to.

Because I enjoy playing the role of the bored little shit in times such as these, I break the silence.

"I see you've finally decided to grace me with your presence." I tilt my head back, exposing my pale neck and the top of my breasts. I carefully chose this dress to highlight them.

She laughs, not softly, but not at full volume either. "You're accustomed to getting what you want, Natasha. I thought I'd teach you a little patience."

"Understandable, I suppose, but you know what I can't figure out?" I ask, giving a sly smile that I know drives men crazy. I hope it also works on...others.

"What is that?" One of her long, tan legs moves closer. Then she takes another step. Being in the same room with her is intoxicating.

"Why kidnap me? Why bring me here and tie me up? I don't see what you have to gain from it." A lie, and we both know it. "You obviously came to the gallery event prepared to capture me. No one just carries around sleeping drugs in syringes, not even you."

"You're right, I was planning on this little rendezvous. We've been dancing around each other for months now, something I doubt is a coincidence."

With agonizing slowness, she comes to stand directly in front of me and bends down, knees bent and far apart as she balances on the balls of her feet. I take my own sweet time admiring the length of her inner thighs. My fingers itch in wanting.

"My people have me looking into your people. It's nothing personal. But maybe it's become personal." I reply, traveling up her body to reconnect with her eyes. 

Without warning, she... _Diana,_ unsheaths the dagger at her belt. It reflects the light into my eyes, glimmering a worn gold color, and for a moment, I wonder just what I've gotten myself into.

But then, in one swift motion, Diana brings the knife down, severing the rope tied around my breasts. The knife also slices though the fabric, creating a scandalously plunging neckline. Another woman might be embarrassed. I am certainly not.

The ropes, now cut, fall in a pile at my feet, which are adorned in glossy leather pumps. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't worn them for her.

Diana takes a step back, a clear invitation for me to stand up. I take it.

She's taller than me, even with the pumps. Good god, she really has the look of a warrior. Every breath she takes is like a battle cry.

We watch each other silently, the sound of our breathing filling the quiet with something else. Something significantly dirtier.

With a deliberate pace, she begins to circle around me. Once she's even with my shoulder, I feel the air behind me stir as she kicks aways the chair. It clatters to the far corner, but I don't flinch, I don't even blink.

We stand side my side, her still facing the wall behind me, while I look straight forward.

"You know, where I come from, women share certain...intimacies all the time. I have done some _very_ intimate things with countless women." Her voice, so close to my ear, makes me begin to feel stirred up farther down. "Natasha..." She whispers, turning so that her breath is against my neck and echoing into my ear. "I am accustomed to getting what _I_ want, too. You wouldn't want to deny me."

"I don't think that will be a problem." I reply, my voice husky but collected. 

"Good." And with that, she continues to circle around me until she's facing my back. I stand perfectly still as I feel her fingers expertly find the hidden zipper in my dress. The noise of it, slow and promising, as she glides it all the way down my back, fills me with more desire than I've ever felt in my life.

Diana lets go and the dress falls to the ground. 

Neither of us move. I take in her breath on my shoulder, confident in my body. Hell, I'm more than confident.

With sudden fury, her fingers grip my shoulder and my waste, spinning me around to face her. Her bare fingers on my side as she soaks in every inch of my naked body make me feel a bit weak in the knees. I reach up to touch her, but before my fingers connect, she pushes me to the ground. Such a slight movement for her. Her strength is astounding.

The cold concrete against my back makes goosebumps rise on my arms and legs but I keep completely still, watching her. She stands over me, legs spread with me in between. 

Suddenly, she drops to her knees. She's only a few inches from sitting on me now. Her hands reach out and touch my abdomen, then glide upward. Now my ribcage, now the line under my breasts, and now-

I let out the moan that I've been holding back this whole time as her hands finally reach my boobs. Her hands cup them perfectly as she squeezes and massages them, working the flesh against each finger. Her vagina closes the distance to mine and now she's sitting, straddling me. She bends down and her hair tingles my bare skin, while her fingers release their grip on my breasts, hovering momentarily, until one finger on each hand dips back down to touch my nipples.

I gasp and my back arches of its own accord. Her fingers rub the sensitive skin on my nipples, creating friction. Her pattern changes to a clockwise motion, then counter clockwise, and I gasp the whole time. 

"How do you taste, Widow?" She asks, her voice laced in sensuality. 

She leans forward even further, grasping one of my breasts in her mouth. I moan even louder as i feel her tongue swirl around. She sucks, she bites, and I am in ecstasy.

Just when I think the ride is over, she moves onto the other breast. Working it, pleasuring the nipple. I risk intwining my fingers in her hair and I'm rewarded by a bite on my distended nipple, rough, but not too rough. Her hand gropes the breast she's not sucking and I scrunch my fingers through her hair, pulling a little when she gets rougher.

Without warning she sits up and moves all the way down my body until she's sitting by my glossy heels. She gives me a piercing stare as her hands find my knees and pull them apart. 

I'm now completely vulnerable in front of her.

She doesn't do anything, just stares down at my exposed pussy. She looks hungry and full of fire. 

"Earn your name, Wonder Woman." I demand, spreading my legs farther apart.

A wicked smile creaps over her mouth, and she slowly descends until her mouth is hovering just over my clit. Her strong arms wrap around my thighs and once again I feel her breath. My pussy pulses in response.

Infuriatingly, she moves her mouth down past my vagina, and begins to kiss and lick my inner thighs. At first, I'm upset by this turn, but as her lips caress my tender skin, I'm overtaken by enjoyment. 

Quickly, she glides back upward and attacks my clit. I gasp again, all my muscles tensing as she sucks on the most sensitive part of my body. 

She is clearly an expert at this. My clit feels every bumb on her tongue, every curve, every twitch, and it responds. I've never been done quite like this before. The way she licks and sucks and pulses...it's art. 

The orgasm rises in me quicker then ever before, but as my breathing gets quicker, she must register how close I am to climaxing. She pulls back, licking out the entrance to my vagina, putting her tongue inside. In and out, in and out. 

My moans are completely beyond my control now. As my body contracts and squirms, Diana returns her tongue to my clit and pushes two long fingers into my soaking pussy. In and out she moves, vibrating at the right moments, curling at others. I can't stop moving. Everything she does jolts me with pleasure.

" _Diana!_ " I hear myself scream. "Oh, Diana, yes, yes, _yes!_ "

I erupt.

Every fiber of my being turns into a galaxy of pure feeling. My body spasms, pulsating, and she does not stop until I go completely still.

I lay on the ground, panting, still feeling the waves of pleasure washing through me. Diana straddles me again, this time laying on top of me. Our bodies are completely connected. She begins to grind against me, rubbing all of her against all of me. She moves her clothed clit up and down my abdomen, breathing heavily in my ear. Her body. Shit, her body. 

She may have had her fun with me, but now I want her. I begin to grope her, taking in every curve, but she stands up abruptly.

"This has been fun, little spider." She croons. "But I have some things to do elsewhere."

Fully clothed and untaken, she walks to the door.

"Not so fast, I want you, and I am going to have you." I counter, sitting up. All that matters is that I get her to stay.

"Perhaps...but not now. However," She turns back to face me at the doorway. "The door will be unlocked, but if you stick around, I promise to show you what I've got hidden in that trunk." 

I turn to look at the trunk she brought in with her at the beginning. I have to know what's inside.

"Goodbye for now, Widow." Wonder Woman says flashing me her most charming smile.

And just like that, the Warrior is gone.


End file.
